A Visit
by chibikeeper
Summary: I got the idea from the Fukai Mori ending theme, as Sesshoumaru visits his fathers tomb. As he decides to go there once more, Rin, as usual, follows along. She ends up learning a bit more about her caretaker, and he learns a little more about himself.


Authors Note: I am in no way trying to copy Cat Who's use of the name Inutaisho. It is in fact, the name they refer to him as in the anime and manga. Seeing as it probably wouldn't be unusual in this type of manga to name someone for what they are or you want to aspire to be, it seems fitting in general.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru beckoned the little toad youkai. 

"Open the left black pearl, Jaken." He commanded, his icy voice able to cut through stone. 

A tug on his boa made him aware of the ever-present child. 

"Rin wants to know about a pearl." She spoke, her sweet voice as cute as her smile, "Once, when Rin was little, Rin's momma showed her a pearl. But it wasn't black. And it wasn't hers; it was the priests. So they took it away from Rin's momma. Why is your pearl black, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

Jaken tossed the small sphere, jabbing the Staff of Heads on it.  A bright light lit the surrounding woods, while like what sounded like water rushing through a broken dam rushed around them. In place of the bright light, a glowing oval shape, the middle pitch black, hovered. 

"Ooh… What is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, amazement in her little voice. 

"Stupid child! Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't time for such questions!" Jaken chided, receiving a backhanded slap from his elegant master. 

"Come, Rin." His cool façade never faltered once, even when the little girl grasped his hands in her tiny ones. 

She made a whimper of some sorts. "Rin is scared…Will Sesshoumaru-sama carry Rin?" She asked, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. 

He calmly hoisted her up, her little feet and hands grasping tightly to the thick white boa over his shoulder. He made sure she wasn't going to fall, before stepping through the portal. 

The dazed Jaken stood up abruptly. "Wait~! Sesshoumaru-sama~! Wait~!" He wailed pathetically, waving his arms and the staff of heads. 

He made a leap to get through the shrinking portal, jabbing the Staff of Heads through, barely making it through himself. He landed in a crumpled pile on his head, seeing the upside down version of Sesshoumaru and Rin walking towards Inutaisho's tomb. 

Rin gawked at the large skeletal frame, that of a gigantic dog, looming in front of her. 

"Who is _that_?? He is big…" Rin said, then added, "And dead." 

She noticed the slight twitch on Sesshoumaru's brow. "Do you know him, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

He looked at the little girl, her innocent smile radiated in the bleak surroundings. 

'Why isn't she frightened of this? These massive bones, looming over her, doesn't faze her?' Sesshoumaru thought quizzically. This little girl puzzled him more ever day. 

"… This is my father's tomb." Sesshoumaru said finally, emotion drained from his voice and expression. 

Rin's small face furrowed for a moment. "Sesshoumaru-sama's daddy is dead too? How did 'jii-chan die?" She asked, pity and sadness entering her little voice. 

Sesshoumaru tensed at her words, mainly referring to his father as 'jii-chan'.  "He was killed." He said firmly, closing the matter, though what he said wasn't really true. 

His father had died from wounds he received from the dragon Ryuukossei, before he was sealed with one of Inutaisho's claws. 

Rin's face looked thoroughly puzzled. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama miss his daddy? Rin misses her daddy very much, but now she has Sesshoumaru-sama, and he makes everything better!" She threw her hands up into the air, losing grip on the boa, sliding down to the ground.  She giggled, the gap where her tooth was missing showing. 

Sesshoumaru observed this small child, one who had tried to save his life, but he ended up saving hers. She'd changed since the first day, back when she was a dirty little runt, the villagers beating her on a whim. He didn't pity her at the time; he always thought humans were a bit aggressive.  But now, she'd kind of grown on him, so to speak. He cared for her, deeply. Though he didn't know how to classify their relationship. She was his weak spot. Naraku already knew that, shown when he'd tried to lure Sesshoumaru using Rin as bait. That too, didn't faze the little girl. She remained herself; even after all of the things life had set upon her. She seemed truly happy. He'd never understand humans. But somehow, in an odd sense, he understood this one. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you thinking?" She asked, looking up at him with her large eyes. 

"Nothing, Rin. Nothing." He replied, his thoughts back to the little girl in front of him. 

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed, her eyes downcast. "Tell Rin about 'jii-chan, please!" She asked hyperactively, jumping up and down. 

He closed his eyes, wondering what to say. He sat down on a large rock, Rin not far behind. "There are no stories to tell, Rin." He replied coolly, gazing at the large skeletal birds flying in large circles above the remains of his father. 

She followed his gaze. "Eee… What are _those_?" Rin asked, her voice sounding frightened, her eyes big. 

A smile tugged at his lips. He looked at the little girl, an uncharacteristic look of happiness in his eyes. "I don't know, Rin. I suspect they are Guardian Youkai." He replied, smiling ever so slightly. 

"They look like dead birdies!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her arms wide. 

He laughed quietly, not evident to anyone but himself. 

Meanwhile, Jaken watched his dear master talk happily with the child. His large yellow eyes welled up with tears. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama has replaced Jaken~!" He wailed, using child-like speech in referring to himself in third person. 

"By a human little brat~!" He wailed even louder, tears gushing. 

He saw Rin peering at him curiously. The little girl had too much curiosity in her for her own good, in his opinion. He thought they should have just dumped her after reviving her, but no~, Sesshoumaru-sama had to get attached to the little whelp. 

Sesshoumaru turned to give an icy glare to the bawling henchman. The tears stopped almost immediately, a little whimper escaping his pointed mouth. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama~…" He mumbled as he sat sulkily. 

"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama not tell stories about 'jii-chan to Rin?" She asked quizzically, ignoring the sobs in the background. "Rin wants to know about 'jii-chan!" Rin added energetically.

He gave her a hard stare, as she tried to break his concentration by making odd faces at him. 

She giggled, pulling her lips apart with her fingers. "Mlaaaaah~! Biiiiig~ scaaaaary~ youkai~!" Rin drawled, her eyes crossing every once in awhile. 

 He smirked, glancing at the bones of his father. 

 "I, Sesshoumaru, will tell Rin a story." He decided verbally, more to himself than to her. 

"Yay~!" Rin exclaimed jumping up and down, clapping. "Story~!"

"Once there was a great youkai, Inutaisho. He ruled most of the lands-" He was cut off.

"Like a emperor? Or shogun?" Rin asked, scratching her head. 

"Emperor. Anyway, he ruled lots of land. Despite his power, he chose to make a human woman his mate." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, knowing she was dying to cut in. 

"Why didn't he choose a youkai woman? All the youkai women Rin has seen are pretty." She nodded wisely. 

"He was stupid." He confirmed, using words he believed to be below him to make it easier for her to understand. 

"Why was he stupid if he loved humans? Sesshoumaru-sama loves Rin, and Rin is very much human!" She poked herself in the ribs, giggling. 

He looked down at her, reality crashing on his head. He _did _love this little girl beside him. He'd grown attached to her tiny companionship, and she was definitely a lot more entertaining than Jaken. He'd be damned before he'd admit that to anyone – including himself. 

He stood abruptly, Rin nearly falling from his lap. 

"Stay here, Rin. Don't move." He stated calmly, knowing she would freeze, even if she had been running. 

She stayed on the ground, her legs out in front of her. She kept her mouth closed as she spoke. "Is this a game?" She asked, giggling. 

"Yes. A game."

He glanced around the entrance of the jaws, a wave of nostalgia sweeping over him. The last time he'd been here for something other than meditation, he'd visited alone. It had been awhile after his battle with his hanyou younger brother, in which he lost his arm. 

After that, he'd decided to stop coming here. He'd only come the other time to get the Tetsusaiga, and he didn't get that. The second time, he'd tried to bring himself to scorn his father, but he couldn't bring himself to that either. 

He seemed to fail at everything once inside this hidden little place. All of his ideals and morals were lost in memories, his father's ideals taking over his mind. 

Sesshoumaru had scorned Inutaisho's ideals when he was alive, and he scorned them after death.  His father had been a taiyoukai; so why did he choose a human woman for his mate? Inutaisho had always been unnaturally good at heart, and he often said that he truly loved the mortal woman.

His father had been too soft, in his opinion. Loving a mortal woman, letting her bear his child. The list went on forever. 

And now it was his turn to become too soft. He'd taken in a human child, caring for her as if he were her father. He had been disgusted with himself in the beginning, but now, it didn't seem to matter. Rin's body would've been devoured by low-level youkai, her little soul taken – if he had just left. He could've let that happen, and thought nothing of it – had she not tried to help him when he was injured, even upon being beaten by villagers. 

Yes, he had grown fond of the little girl. She's obviously grown fond of him too. 

He was stirred from his thoughts by a tumble of rocks behind him. He drew his sword, defensively. A small pile of rocks lay at the bowl of the inner jaw. Out of the rocks, Rin's little head appeared. She shook the rocks from her hair. 

"Jaken-chan was being mean…And Rin wanted to see Jii-chan!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. 

He couldn't help but grin slightly; this little girl was melting his shields. She made him happy, and she knew it too. She knew she was the only one who could make his expression even hint at smiling. 

"I'm done here, anyway. We can go, Rin." He said decidedly, motioning her through the jaws. 

She scurried out of the rocks, following after him excitedly, before she left, she bent close to the jawbone. 

"I'll take good care of Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered to the bone, as if it could hear her. 

He quirked an eyebrow. She was full of surprises, as a six-year-old was expected. 

She jumped up from her crouch, rushing and grasping his clawed hand in her own. 

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama! Mean old Jaken-chan is waiting for us~!" She singsong-ed. 

With a last glance at the tomb, Sesshoumaru decided he wasn't going to come back here. 

'Looks like I'm following your path, Father.' He thought calmly.  


End file.
